I want to play a game
by Winter Breeze 07
Summary: CHAPTER 2, WHEN TIME RUNS OUT, SAY BYE BYE, IS UP! After attempting to get out of the room and finding out clues, someone ends up in a deadly game. The question is, will this person live or DIE? RR PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: I Want To Play A Game

**I want to play a game…**

By: The Psychotic Goth Alchemist

**WARNING: TONS AND TONS OF GORE IN THIS! ALSO ADULT SITUATIONS (I THINK…), GORE, HIGH USE OF THE WORD "FUCK", GORE, GORE, AND DID I MENTION GORE? OH, AND JOEY'S DAD TOO. BUT NO, JOEY'S NOT GONNA BE IN JIGSAW'S GAME XD GOT IT? GOOD! –doesn't want to hurt Joey-**

**_SUMMARY: Jigsaw, John Kramer, goes from America_** **_to Domino City, Japan_** **_to find more people who don't appreciate their lives and test their survival skills. What happens when one of the victim's is Joey's own girlfriend, and is playing a game with some of his foes and worst…his father? R&R!_**

_Jessie A: Oooh, spooky title huh?_

_Random Reader: What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_

_Jessie A: It means it's an YGO/SAW/SAW II Crossover!_

_RR:…YAY! _

_Jessie A: oO Have you even seen the movies SAW or SAW II_

_RR: Uh…no…;_

_Jessie A: -blinks several times, then stops- THEN GO GET YOUR ASS TO A MOVIE RENTAL PLACE AND RENT SAW THEN GET YOUR ASS TO THE THEATERS AND SEE SAW II, YA DUMB BITCH! _

_RR: OO YES MA'AM! –runs-_

_Jessie A: Naw, I'd never do that to my lovely readers XD And if I did, I think you guys would track me down oo But now you all know I'm so fuckin' OBSESSED with SAW and SAW II. Awesome horror/killer/gore flicks XD If you haven't seen either movie then reread what I said to that random reader…minus the yelling and cussing. But seriously, go see them, they kick ass!_

_Kaiba: And why should they listen to you?_

_Kaiba_ _Fan Girls: _

_Jessie A: Because…they should. OBEY ME, MY MINIONS OF WRATH AND DESTRUCTION! X3_

_Kaiba:…_

_KFG:…_

_Jessie A: Umm…ignore me please XD_

_Kaiba: -mutters- Idiot._

_Jessie A: Okay, okay, enough screwing around or my readers will go away TT Umm…**I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, SAW, or SAW II. Kazuki Takahashi and other company's and stuff own it, and Twisted Pictures and some other places own SAW and SAW II.**_

**CHAPTER 1: LET THE GAME BEGIN**

A waist-length raven-haired girl began to stir. She was unaware of any of her surroundings or the six other people with her in a brightly lit room. The only reason she began to wake up from what seemed to be a deep sleep is that somebody kept shaking her.

"Come on hun," An unfamiliar voice said. "You need to get up." The girl managed to open her eyes, immediately shielding them from the bright light.

"Oh shit," The girl muttered, still shielding her eyes until they adjusted to the light. "Where the hell am I?"

"Not sure, kid. But it's definitely not the hotel suite I was staying in with a customer." A blonde twenty one-year-old looking woman said. "So what's your name kid? Mine is Mai." (**A/N: I know, _shame_ on me for making Mai a hooker/whore XD**)

"My name? It's…Hikaru." She said. Hikaru looked around the room to see the other five people. " Who are all the others in here?"

"Those two idiots cowering in the corner over there are Weevil and Rex," Mai said, pointing to the two boys cowering in the corner. "That jerk there is Bandit Keith," she pointed at a short blonde haired man with a USA flag bandana on, smirking at the two of them. "He's a creepy rich snob named Pegasus," pointing to a long white-haired man staring at his own feet. "And that guy there…not sure who he is…" lastly pointing at a dirty blonde-haired man in his late thirty's or early forty's. Hikaru nodded, to her the man reminded her of someone, her boyfriend. A shiver ran down her spine.

'_Could that be…his father?'_ Hikaru wondered, shaking slightly, staring at the man. She felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach if she had to be stuck with the man who had always abused her boyfriend when he got drunk. The man must have known Hikaru was staring at him because he gave her the dirtiest of all dirty looks and spoke.

"The hell you lookin' at, ya brat!" The man slurred. Just hearing the man speak made Hikaru's fear immediately mix with sickness, and then…she vomited. That's all she could do, vomit on the floor. Bandit Keith and Mai winced slightly in disgust. Pegasus kept staring at his own two feet. Weevil and Rex looked like they were going to puke themselves. And the man just glared at Jessie. He got off the ground, and went right over to Hikaru and…

OoOoOo

Joey shifted sleeplessly in his bed. He was unaware of anything that had been happening at the place where his girlfriend and the other people were. Joey started to get out of bed. He needed to watch some TV. Suddenly, he heard something ringing. He looked over at his nightstand and saw a cell phone, ringing. Confused, he picked up the phone and answered it.

"Uh…hello?" Joey muttered, slightly confused.

"Hello, Joseph" The voice said, "Before you go and turn your television on, I need you to go over to your dresser and look at what's on there." Joey immediately paled, he knew the sound of that voice, and he heard it on the television. When they were talking about the Jigsaw killer in America. And now he was here, in Domino city?

"Umm…okay." Joey said. Already out of bed, he went over to his dresser. He saw something, but had to turn on the light to see exactly what it was. Joey turned on the light, and looked on his dresser. Pictures. The first one was of his girlfriend.

"Keep looking at all the photos, Joseph. I want you to see the people who are playing a game with Hikaru right now. But, you see, some of those people don't like you, and some you just hate." Jigsaw said. Joey was right; he looked through all seven of them, and was horrified at the seventh picture. It was his dad.

"What…what da hell are ya tryin' ta prove?" Joey snarled, "Why is she apart of ya sick fuckin' games?"

"She doesn't appreciate her life. And the others don't as well, especially your father." Jigsaw said, coolly.

"Well ya got da wrong girl, 'cause she does appreciate her life!" Joey said, angrily.

"Let me ask you something, Joseph. Does cutting yourself really count as appreciating your life?" Jigsaw asked. Joey went silent.

'_Hikaru, cut herself? No way! It's impossible! I haven't seen anyt'ing on her body…'_ Joey thought.

"The only place you could possibly see the cuts is on her wrists. Have you ever seen them before? It's sickening, just like the cancer eating away at me inside. That's why I put her in my game. You better hope and pray she survives, because that's what its all about. But for now, turn on the television. There's something you need to see." Jigsaw said.

Joey shrugged. He turned on the TV, but didn't see a regular channel. What was on the television was had been happening before. He watched Mai try to wake Hikaru up, heard her ask where was she at, asked who everyone was, and watched her get sick when his father said 'The hell you lookin' at, ya brat!' That echoed in the back of his mind. And now he watched what his dad was doing. Getting up and going over to Hikaru and…

CRACK!

Joey swore he could have heard some bones crack. His dad was kicking Hikaru, on the side of her ribs, and there was nothing he could do. Joey could only watch in horror, Bandit Keith tried to hold the drunken man back, and Mai tried to help Hikaru and see if she was okay. Joey growled lowly, he was furious now.

"Tell me where she is, now." Joey said angrily, but calmly.

"I'm sorry Joseph, but I cannot tell you where she's at. I'm just testing out her survival skills." Jigsaw said.

Joey growled again, he was fed up with Jigsaw. He was about to hang up the phone. That was, before Jigsaw stopped him.

"I wouldn't hang up the phone if I were you." Jigsaw said, calmly. "I want to play a game…" Those words sent a shiver down Joey's spine. "All we have to do is talk on the phone and if you can do that long enough, then I'll tell you here **ware**abouts."

Joey looked at the TV, he saw Hikaru coughing up blood and putting a hand on her right side where she was kicked. Then, she started sobbing.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"You made the right choice, Joseph."

OoOoOo

Hikaru was still sobbing, except quietly on Mai's shoulder, Bandit Keith was sitting near the two of them to protect them, Weevil and Rex were trying to see if they could get the boards off the windows, the man was glaring at Hikaru, and Pegasus just discovered something on the door handle that was about a few feet away that they never tried opening yet.

"Hey, there's something on the door!" Pegasus exclaimed, pointing to the object on the door handle.

Weevil stopped what he was doing and went over to the door. He grabbed the thing off of the handle.

"Its…it's a tape recorder." Weevil said. He pressed 'play' to see if there was anything on the tape.

"Greetings" said an eerie voice on the tape. "And welcome. You're all probably asking yourselves why you're here. Well, there are reasons, but first things first. Some of you have a slow-acting poison coursing through your veins. The antidote, you ask? It's inside one of your cellmate's blood. How much blood will be shed in order to keep the poisoned ones alive? You're probably asking, who's poisoned? Here's a hint: PRWRMU. You might want to hurry up and figure it out before its too late. Because if you don't, you'll be dead by five o' clock in the morning. Who is injected with the antidote, you're asking now? You'll find the answer buried somewhere in this warehouse, remember how many of you are in this room right now and you'll find it. It will also be the key to why you are here. But now, here are the rules, play by them and survive, break them…and you'll die. Number one, absolutely **NO** rape. Number two, no killing any of your cellmates. And number three, try and survive." The voice chuckled slightly. "Let the game begin."

"PRWRMU? The fuck is _that_ supposed to mean!" The drunk yelled, outraged. He looked as if he were going to kill somebody.

"I don't know, but we better figure it out soon, or some of us will be _extinct_, literally!" Rex said, looking worried and very pale.

"Well let's not just sit on our asses all day, lets go look and look for that answer for the antidote." Bandit Keith demanded. Everyone, except the man, nodded in agreement. Mai, helped Hikaru get to her feet and everyone else got up. Weevil opened the door, leading the group out of the room to search the warehouse. But what they didn't know is that they were going to run into some traps along the way.

Jessie A: So what do ya think of it? Good, bad, blah, dunno? It's only my first SAW/SAW II/YGO crossover. All flames will be fed to…the bums on the streets! Hey, they need to keep warm, ya know. I feel bad for 'em if they freeze. So…yeah XD REVIEW PLEASE! If you do then…I'll love you forever!

_Readers: Ewwwww!_

_Jessie A: Not like THAT! Eww, you guys are gross ;;; But like I said, review please! I'm gonna get to work on chapter 2 right away! Later dudes!_

_Random Reader: Wait! We need to know something!_

_Jessie A: -was about to leave- Damnit, what the hell is it! I got important business to attend._

_RR: -rolls eyes- What is Joey's dads name?_

_Jessie A: I DUNNO! I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT IT! TT Um…could somebody please pick a name out for Joey's father, I tried but the names I thought of seemed kind of stupid ;_


	2. Ch 2: When Time Runs Out, Say Bye Bye

_Jessie A: HEY! I DIDN'T GET NO REVIEWS! YOU MEANIES! TT_

_Kaiba:…_

_Jessie A: FOR THE LOVE OF RA AND ALL THAT IS HOLY, READ THE STORY!_

_Cotton guy: MY ANUS IS BLEEDING!_

_Jessie A: I DUN CARE! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAP SO I'LL STOP YELLING! TT_

**DISCLAIMER: ME DUN OWN YU-GI-OH OR SAW OR SAW II. ME ONLY OWN MEH CHARACTER. NOTHING ELSE. IF I OWNED THE SHOW OR MOVIES, I WOULD TORTURE A LOT OF CHARS AND KILL OFF MANY I DUN LIKE AT ALL XD**

**CHAPTER 2: When Time Runs Out, Say "Bye-Bye"**

_OoOoOo_

"_I don't know, but we better figure it out soon, or some of us will be **extinct**, literally!" Rex said, looking worried and very pale._

"Well let's not just sit on our asses all day, lets go look and look for that answer for the antidote." Bandit Keith demanded. Everyone, except the man, nodded in agreement. Mai helped Hikaru get to her feet and everyone else got up. Weevil opened the door, leading the group out of the room to search the warehouse. But what they didn't know is that they were going to run into some traps along the way.

_OoOoOo_

Mai continued to help the poor hurt Hikaru walk through the warehouse. They were behind the group of males, who were trying to find the exit rather than figuring out who was poisoned, had the antidote in them, or why they were there. The men were now trying to break down a door that was the only other door in the hallway, which they thought could lead down a stairway. They thought wrong.

"Come on! Put more muscle into it!" roared Bandit Keith. Weevil, Rex, and Pegasus were trying to break down the door. They were trying with all their might to try and break it down.

"We're trying, damnit, now shut up!" hissed Rex. He didn't like the idea of Bandit Keith going around and giving him orders. '_What I really need right now is another hit of heroine. Just one more hit, or I'll go nuts!'_ **(A/N: Yeah, yeah, sue me if you must. I had to make Rex something XD)**

"Yeah, why don't you do us a favor and help us out, Muscles." spat Weevil, glaring at Bandit Keith.

"Alright, I will. Move outta my way, fruit loops." Bandit Keith growled, pushing Pegasus, Weevil, and Rex out of his way. He drew one foot back, and then kicked the door, sending it flying open and nearly broken off its hinges. "See? Simple."

Weevil and Rex rolled their eyes at Bandit Keith, and entered in the room. Pegasus, Keith, and the man went in next, followed by Mai and Hikaru. What they saw in the middle of the room was a bulls-eye with a white envelope on it labeled "Rex". On each side of the bulls-eye were metal spiked walls. On the other side of the bulls-eye was a staircase that leads downstairs. They figured that they were on the very top floor of the building.

"Hey, that envelope has your name on it." Weevil pointed out to Rex. Rex looked at the bulls-eye with the envelope in the middle. He went over to it and stood right on the bulls-eye, which lowered slightly activating a timer on a ugly brown colored bare wall, that started counting off at five minutes. Rex opened up the envelope; inside of it was a cassette tape that read, "Play me".

"I need that cassette player, guys." Rex commanded. He nearly had it chucked at his head by Bandit Keith, but was able to block it by catching it. Rex scowled at Keith, but immediately took out the tape that was in the player and put in his tape. He pressed play.

"Hello Rex," said the creepy voice. "I want to play a game. See, before you were second best in the game Duel Monsters. After being defeated by Yugi Mutou, other people, and losing respect, you went to the dark side and joined Dartz in his evil schemes. Then after that, you went into a deep depression, and started taking heroine. You must be craving it now. So you need to make a choice right now. The bulls-eye you've stepped on right now has triggered a timer on the wall. You need to make it through the five minutes. If you succeed, then you'll be free to receive your prize. Look above you."

Rex looked up, and his eyes widened the size of dinner plates. About ten or fifteen needles of heroine were dangling on a string right above him. Rex grinned evilly; he knew he was going to win this game.

"But if you lose…" the voice continued. "The walls on each side of you will crush you, splattering your blood everywhere, and you'll become _extinct_." The voice chuckled softly. "Live or die. Make your choice…"

"This game will be a piece of cake." Rex said, throwing the tape player back over to the group. He looked over at the timer; two minutes and forty-five seconds were left on it. The time wasn't going fast enough for Rex; his body was craving the heroine.

After about a minute had passed on the time, beads of sweat began to quickly form on Rex's forehead. He kept glancing up at the heroine every few seconds, and more sweat began to drip down his face. Rex wasn't sure if he was going to make it now.

"Damnit, I need it now!" Rex snapped. He jumped from the bulls-eye on the ground up in the air, snatched the needles, and was about to stab one right into his arm. That was before the timer had about ten seconds left on it and changed to the words "bye-bye".

SPLAT!

The spiked metal walls immediately collided with one another, releasing blood and bits of organs out from the inside. Few from the group were covered in the blood, but about seventy-five percent of the room was covered in blood. Hikaru immediately turned away, not bearing to look at the mess that was about seven or eight feet in front of her.

"Oh shit" muttered Mai, her eyes wide. Weevil shook his head in disbelief, Pegasus stared with his mouth gaped, and Bandit Keith just kept his composure. The man just rolled his eyes, immediately stepping over the bloody mess and headed straight for the stairs that lead downstairs. After a few seconds everyone followed his lead, Mai and Hikaru trailing behind again. There was a camera in the room too. It caught everything that just occurred.

OoOoOo 

Joey had a hand covering his mouth. Right now he couldn't believe what he just witnessed on the TV in front of him. Rex had just jumped up for the needles, landed back on the ground and about to stick a needle in until the walls collided with each other, sending blood on some of the group and all over the room. Joey was trying to hold down the vomit that wanted to push its way out of his stomach and out of his mouth.

"If you need to vomit right now, Joseph, then just do it. You won't lose the game if you need to vomit." Jigsaw said, still on the phone with Joey.

"Nah, I'm fine. I dun need ta puke or anyt'ing." Joey muttered, feeling relieved that he didn't vomit at the moment, he nearly forgotten he was still on the phone with Jigsaw.

"Now Joseph, this next game that's coming up is going to involve your father." Said Jigsaw. "Will you cry if he dies or not?"

"No way in hell would I cry if dat bastard dies!" Joey snarled. "I'll be glad when dat fucker is wiped off da planet!"

"So you really don't care if he dies? Let me ask you, is it because he beat you everyday? How he would just punch you right in the jaw every time you either came home from school early or late? Or is it because of the times he's tried to rape you right after your--"

"JUST SHADDUP!" Joey snarled, fiercely. "I DON' WANNA TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE, OKAY?"

"Alright, Joseph. We'll just have to wait and see what I have in stored for your girlfriend." Jigsaw chuckled slightly. Now this caught Joey's attention.

"Wh-why? What are ya gonna d-do ta h-he-her?" He asked, nervously.

"Oh nothing much really, Joseph. Just a mix of her sick obsession, times a **million**." Jigsaw said, simply.

"And what exactly does dat mean!" Joey demanded, not exactly sure what the psychotic man was saying.

"You'll soon find out Joseph, you'll soon find out." Was all that Jigsaw said; and nothing more for the moment. Joey mumbled something inaudible, and watched as the rest of the group was heading down a flight of stairs. He knew that it was just going to be another trap set up by the crazy killer man.

"Hang in there, Hikaru. Just stay strong, I'll get you outta dere somehow…" Joey mumbled, unknown that his eyes had filled with tears and a single tear slowly and silently streamed down his right cheek.

OoOoOo

Jessie A: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! CHAPTER 2 ISH DONE!

_Kaiba: Uh-huh, I see that stupid._

_Jessie A: -glares, now on the edge of Psycho- ZIP YOUR FUCKING TRAP SHUT OR I SWEAR I'LL THROW YOU INTO A FUCKING PIT OF SNAKES!_

_Kaiba: -feeling SO small- -squeaks- Yes ma'am._

_Jessie A: Good! Now nice peepals! I said pee XD Oh, um…review please! I need reviews…or else I'll cut off my caffeine oo;;;;; -doesn't want to do that- And that's what makes me write!_

_Kaiba: -still silent-_

_Jessie: SO PLEASE REVIEW! AND IF YOU DO…UM…I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! OR WAIT, A BROWNIE! NAH…OOH, I'LL GIVE YOU KAIBA! XD_

_Kaiba: OO;;;;;_


End file.
